memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin Snow (Earth Two)
For her Earth One equivalent, see Caitlin Snow. Caitlin Snow, better known as Killer Frost, was a meta-human from Earth Two. She was also the wife of the late Ronnie Raymond. She was formerly an ally of Zoom and a former reluctant ally of Team Flash. Biography Caitlin once had a brother named Charlie, who died leaving her mother "cold". Soon she went to medical school, but rarely studied and flunked out and had to move back into with her mother. At one point in her life Caitlin met and married Ronnie Raymond. Around 2379 Caitlin and Ronnie were affected by Harrison Wells' S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, giving her cryokinetic abilities and him pyrokinetic abilities. Since then, Caitlin cut off all ties to her past life and began calling herself "Killer Frost" and refused to use her real name. Even so much as hearing it made her angry. The arrival of Earth One Flash After Cisco Ramon/Reverb vibed that his doppelgänger, along with other Earth One residents, had arrived on Earth Two, Killer Frost and Deathstorm searched for them. The two went to Jitterbugs and asked everyone which one of them were in the wrong universe. When Barry called her Caitlin, she told him she no longer went by that name. Killer Frost then fired icicles toward Barry, who used a table as a shield. After Ronnie critically injures Joseph West, Killer Frost and Deathstorm were brought outside while Iris was distracted. After failing to kill Barry, Killer Frost told her husband to do the job. The Flash used a helmet from a statue of Jay Garrick to redirect fire hurled by Ronnie toward Caitlin and badly injured her, and she was taken away and tended to by Ronnie. Later, Killer Frost and Deathstorm were approached by Iris, Floyd Lawton and Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Reverb's doppelgänger, though she and Ronnie made the three stand their weapons down. When Reverb tried to get Vibe to join him, the Flash intervened. The Flash was eventually overpowered by both Reverb and Deathstorm but Killer Frost warned them that Zoom told them to make sure the Flash was left unharmed. Zoom arrived and killed Ronnie and Reverb, much to Killer Frost's dismay. She was approached by Zoom but was told the latter was happy one of them knew their place. After Zoom sped off, Caitlin ran toward her husband's body but soon ran away in grief. After Ronnie's death Killer Frost fled into the woods to mourn but was soon approached by Iris, Harry, Cisco/Vibe and Earth Two Barry, demanding to know where Zoom was but she refused to tell him. Instead Killer Frost tried to kill them and bring them to Zoom but Cisco eventually held her at gunpoint and Killer Frost surrendered. However she still refused to tell them where Zoom and Cisco tried to reason with her, telling Caitlin of her Earth One counterpart and how distraught she was when her Ronnie died too. Upon hearing this Caitlin was convinced to aid them and took them to Zoom's lair. Though Caitlin freed Jesse she was unable to free Earth One Barry she wasn't able to penetrate the carbine glass, but eventually managed to phase his way out on his own. However Caitlin has secretly called Zoom and he showed up as soon as Earth One Barry escaped. However when Zoom told them all that though he couldn't kill Earth One Barry or Harry he could kill everyone else, and started with Jesse. However before Zoom could kill her Caitlin turned on Zoom and blasted him with her ice powers, and held him down long enough or everyone else to escape. Caitlin was then imprisoned in Barry's carbine cell as Zoom had affection for her Earth One double, and kept Caitlin Two as a reminder of her. Death After Caitlin's betrayal she was in the cell for months, annoyed by her inmate in the iron mask but wasn't sure why she was even still alive. It wasn't until Zoom came with her doppelgänger when she realized she was spared because she is the Earth Two version of the woman he loves, and plotted her escape. However she always intended on killing Caitlin as Zoom wouldn't need Killer Frost anymore. When seen by Caitlin One, Caitlin Two introduced her self, and so did Caitlin One. She compromised that if Caitlin freed her, Killer Frost will lead her to her Earth. While working both Caitlin's talked of their very different lives, but found common ground in their shared dislike for their mothers. Caitlin did eventually find a way to weaken the carbine, now able for her to escape. Although Caitlin had helped her escape, Killer Frost tried to kill her anyway. As Killer Frost was about kill her with her icicle projectile, Zoom intervened by taking the icicle shot out from Killer Frost mid-air, and brutally stabbed her in the stomach, telling her he doesn't need her anymore, leaving her there to bleed to death. Personality Unlike her Earth One counterpart, who is compassionate and loving, Caitlin was cold, cruel, sadistic, ruthless, arrogant, immoral, and had no guilt or remorse for any of her actions, despite these negative traits of hers, the only person she did cared about was her husband, Ronnie Raymond. Underneath her arrogance, Caitlin was openly terrified of Zoom, unlike Ronnie and Cisco Ramon, she knew better than to disobey his orders, as the latter would have killed her for disobeying his; not to kill the Flash. Powers and abilities Powers *'Cryokinesis:' Caitlin had the ability to freeze air around her hands and form it into icicles or other sharp objects. Killer Frost was also capable of creating objects such as a bridge by shooting ice from her hands and was able to shortly hold off Zoom using the same method. She could also freeze an entire human body with just a kiss, though it is implied that she could not control this, thus limiting her to only being able to kiss people with extreme body temperatures such as her late husband. *'High Level Intellect': As demonstrated when knowing how her Earth One counterpart was gonna break her out. Though Killer Frost's intellect may be lower as she flunked out of medical school. Abilities *'Skilled tactician/Manipulator:' Caitlin was a capable tactician and manipulator. Weaknesses *'Carbine:' Caitlin's cryokinesis had no effect on this compound.